


Naughty Captain

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Dominant Steve Rogers seduces submissive Reader.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Naughty Captain

Everything happened really quickly.  
You were enjoying yourself during Tony's party, dressed up in maybe a little bit too short red dress with your hair and makeup done perfectly.  
Shortly after, you were far away from the party, sitting half-naked on Steve Rogers' lap.  
He was kissing and gently biting the soft skin of your neck while his hands roamed your body.  
"I wouldn't have ever said that you're so self-confident around women, aren't you?," You whispered and slipped hands into his thick hair, tugging on them as you rubbed yourself against bulge in his jeans.  
"And I wouldn't take you for a girl that simply loves to provoke others with her short dresses and pretty face," Steve growled before biting your neck a little harder. "But look at you, where has it brought you? Right into my hands," he purred as his hands slipped into your panties.  
You bit your lower lip and blushed slightly at his words. "Stop teasing me," you asked him softly before nibbling onto his earlobe. You moved your hands down his chest and rested in onto his crotch, massaging the bulge through material of his pants.  
He hummed quietly but shook his head. "Hand away, princess, or you will get nothing," Steve warned as the tips of his fingers gently probed your entrance. "And I am not joking here."  
You smiled yet moved hand away placing in on his shoulder. "You're going way too far, Captain," you whispered into his ear. "Look what you're doing to me, making me dripping wet."  
Steve took both of your hands and moved them behind your back. He used one of his palms to keep them in place as two of his thick fingers slipped inside of you. "Good, it's exactly like it should be, you dripping wet just for me."  
You let out a quiet whimper, parting your lips and looking him in the eyes. "It feels so good..."  
Steve hummed nodding his head, focusing only on the movements of his fingers. His fingers moved deeply, curving from time to time to touch all the rights spots as his thumb started to play with your clit.  
You rolled head back, rocked your hips to deepen moves of his fingers. "It's highly unfair," you mumbled. "I'd love to suck your cock."  
Steve chuckled, moving his fingers even deeper and a bit faster. "That's nice, little one, but I don't think you are in the position where I would care what you want," man said and looked at you, tightening the grip on your hands. "So better be a good, obedient girl."  
You rocked hips faster, whimpering and moaning his name right into his ear.  
He only smiled, watching your body moving. It was such a nice view to him. "You see, you can be a good girl. It isn't so hard, huh? Now cum for me, little one."  
Increasing movements for as much as you could with your hands being locked behind your back, you started screaming softly when your inner walls clenched around his fingers. You cum around them, with a final gasp of relaxation.  
"That's a good girl. Now," Steve freed your hands and suddenly removed your panties and bra by ripping them apart. "On your hands and knees, little one."  
You looked at him not even trying to hide the shock. You yet got off his comfortable laps and kneeled on the couch, looking back at him.  
Steve stood behind you for a moment enjoying the view of you kneeling right in front of him, just for him. He spanked your ass to get a reaction out of you, it wasn't a gentle slap at all.  
You sucked lower lip in and wiggled your butt for him. "Come on, stop playing with me, just put that cock in."  
Steve frowned and spanked you once more, harder than before. "You better learn some manners girl, bad girls get nothing. Remember, there is still a party going. You piss me off, and I'll leave,” he warned taking off his white shirt only to throw it on the floor. "So better be good and beg nicely."  
You nodded eagerly. "I don't want you to go back downstairs for a party and pick some random cunt over me!," You sounded desperately but you didn't care.  
"Oh, really? And why is that, little one?" Steve asked, looking at you. "You know girls will be all over me when I will want," he purred teasing you.  
"Because neither of them is as good as I am!," You stated proudly as you moved up so you were kneeling only on your knees. "I'm the prettiest and smartest!"  
"And you are the most chatty one, most annoying one," Steve muttered pushing you back on your hands, he then removed his pants. It showed that he didn't wear anything more beneath them.  
"You know, some men don't really like chatty girls that are a bit too proud of themselves, and I am one of them," Steve hummed into your ear before pushing inside of you harshly.  
You screamed and laid your chest on the couch, sticking your bun out for him. "Yeah... I happen to... Fuck! To know!," You were moaning softly.  
"Oh, you do? Yet you still walk around me, showing off your body in those thigh clothes you wear every day," he purred into your ear as his trusts kept being strong and deep. "Or how you show off during meetings and trainings. Our missy-knows-it-all."  
Steves's hand settled on your waist giving him the perfect range of control over your body.  
"I guess I will have to teach you some discipline, missy,” he purred happily before increasing his pace.  
You nodded and gasped. "Whatever will please you, Captain! And well, I know very well how you were checking me out, many times!," You sucked breathe in when your pussy clenched around his member for the first time. The feeling of your juices leaking out of your core and dripping down your thighs was sending you to heaven.  
Steve only hummed agreeing with you as he used grip on your waist to thrust into you harder with every move. "I just hoped you will calm down."  
"If you'll keep on doing this then yes!," You assured sweetly. "Please. Fuck me!"  
Steve rolled his eyes and started to fuck you as you would like it. Making his every move faster, stronger and deeper. Soon Steve gripped your nape and pulled you back on your knees, then he picked you up, making his thick cock going even deeper into you.  
You wrapped one of your hands around his nape leaning your body against his strong chest, your other hand was rubbing over your clit. "I'll cum, Captain. You'll make me fuckin' cum."  
Steve smiled and purred into your year. "That's the fucking point, missy."  
You tried to roll your hips to meet his thrusts, you whimpered loudly when your pussy clenched tightly around his swollen cock.  
Steve hummed loudly, his teeth sneaked right into your shoulder as soon as he filled you up with his thick, hot cum. "Now, will you be a good girl?" He asked kissing your neck randomly.  
You gasped as goosebumps covered your skin. "Yes. I will be your good girl, I promise."  
"I hope," Steve laughed and slowly slipped you off his cock, admiring his cum moving down you legs. "Look at yourself, little one."  
You laid down and rolled on your back, admiring his body towering over you. "I hope it wasn't one night stand for you," you whispered.  
"I will think about this, little one," Steve said getting up from the couch, man started to dress up.  
Soon he was improving his shirt and hair looking in the mirror, after all of this he simply left the room.  
You blinked, looking after him.  
You've always thought that Steve Rogers was rather a gentleman but he turned out to be a little asshole eventually. You didn't mind it though. He was turning you on by being so bitchy.  
You got up and put dress on, smiling to yourself as you were feeling how his cum was dripping down your thighs. You improved your dress and also left the room.


End file.
